A retailer may sell products and services through numerous sales channels, including in-store carry sales, website and mobile app sales, and in-store non-carry sales. In known systems for receiving and processing customer orders to a retailer for products through network-based channels (e.g., website and mobile app orders and in-store non-carry orders), those orders are generally processed according to one of two approaches. In one approach, each and every order is forwarded to a master inventory management system, which checks for available stock and confirms or denies that the ordered amount is available. Only after the inventory management system confirms that the stock is available is the order confirmed for the user. In another approach, each and every order is confirmed to the user without regard to actual available stock. After confirming the order for the user, the inventory management system is checked for available stock. If that stock is, in fact, not available, a cancellation of the order or other message is sent to the user.